An Abundance of Flowers
by A Moonless Sky
Summary: What she missed most were the colors of flowers. Gai/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 _In every conceivable manner, the family is link to our past, bridge to our future._

 _~Alex Haley_

The feeling of sunlight of her skin always makes Tsubame feel safe. It's warm and comforting like a hug from a mother; and sometimes she feels as if she can see the light as it trickles through the trees, if only she would open her eyes. Even after seven years, she still manages to trick herself into believing there'll be anything more than darkness when her eyes open. Seven years and she still can't help the pang of sadness that fills her when she peeks, and the all too familiar darkness is still there.

A cool breeze wafts through the area, ruffling the fabric of the traditional kimono the girl is wearing and pulling a few strands of her chocolate locks from the loose braid they were kept in. The air is refreshing and shakes the melancholy from the young girl.

Yuki, the snow white hawk perched on the branch beside Tsubame nuzzles its head against its master's palm. She can't help but smile slightly at the birds attempt to help cheer her up, and obliges the hawk by scratching its head. The sound of a door sliding closed captures Tsubame's attention and she feels the familiar chakra signature of her brother approaching the tree she was lying on.

"I'm off Nee-san." Tsubame's younger brother, Neji Hyuuga states, keeping his tone neutral like always. The young woman almost visibly flinches, knowing his neutral state is partly a reflection of her own demeanor, but never towards her brother. Her impact on her brother is larger than she would have hoped.

"Today is you graduation exam correct?" Tsubame questions despite already knowing the answer, simply wanting to have a conversation, no matter how small, with her brother. He's been distant ever since her started the Academy and ever so arrogant. Arrogance gets people killed in battle. Tsubame has to shake that from her brother fast.

"It is." Her brother replies simply without offering further comment. Tsubame knows the reason for her brother's attitude; he was very much a prodigy, one who hasn't been dealt the fairest hand in life, and her own attitude never helped, but she always tried to keep his moral compass pointed in the right direction. To instill the same beliefs their mother instilled in her. Their mother would have done a much better job.

"Well," Tsubame says, a mischievous smile on her face as she jumps from the tree branch she was lounging on and landing nimbly in front of her brother. "Though I know you hardly need it, I'll give you my luck regardless."

With speed only a trained ninja could possess, Tsubame pulls up the strip of blue fabric Neji keeps tied around her forehead and with scary accuracy, plants a small kiss of the curse mark that decorates his forehead. The reaction is immediate. Neji jerks away, anger radiating off of him in palpable waves, but Tsubame keeps a smile on her face. She knows how much her brother resents the seal on his forehead, the anger he feels when looking at hers that she refuses to cover up. That was her not too long ago.

"Love you Neji." Tsubame says joyfully as her brother huffs in indignation and storms off. His hushed reply of 'I love you too' doesn't go unnoticed.

With her brother now gone, the chakra signature that's been lingering a few yards away finally approaches the young woman. Tsubame's felt it for a while now, her chakra sensitivity showing. She immediately identified it as a Hyuuga. Family members' chakra signatures always have a similar feel to them. Everyone has unique chakra signatures of course, but when it comes to family members, there's always a similar _something_ with the signature. However, just because Tsubame can identify the ninja as a Hyuuga, doesn't mean she lowers her guard. Her muscles have been tensed to spring since she first felt the ninja.

When the ninja lands behind her, Tsubame turns and focuses in on them. The shock radiating from the ninja doesn't go unnoticed. The woman's condition is in no way hidden; practically every ninja in the village is aware of the fact. But hearing and seeing are two different things it appears.

The way the woman's unseeing eyes immediately landed on him unnerves the Hyuuga ninja.

"How can I help you today cousin?" Tsubame asks politely, back straight, chin up, hands folded in front of her. The epitome of a lady. Something about her presence as a whole sets the Hyuuga ninja on edge. If he had to voice it, he'd say he felt like he was standing in front of a beautiful flower, a beautiful flower drenched in poison.

"Hiashi-sama wishes to speak with you." The Hyuuga ninja states and Tsubame's mind races before coming to the most likely solution. Neji graduates from the Academy today. It wouldn't surprise her if the meeting was about her brother's prowess, which has obviously not gone unnoticed.

"Thank you for delivering the message cousin, I'll be on my way immediately." The ninja is gone immediately, eager to be out of the woman's presence.

Tsubame sighs. She wishes she wasn't always so paranoid, so suspicious of people, even her own family. It wasn't something she could help. It's built into her at this point. It's second nature for her to distrust people on sight. Living in a ninja village tends to do that to people.

Yuki chirps worriedly, sensing Tsubame's melancholy. The bird rubs its head against her cheek in comfort, causing the girl to smile.

"What would I do without you Yuki?" She questions, gently scratching the hawk's head. "Well, let's get going."

"Good morning Oji-sama." Tsubame says while bowing her head in respect as she's ushered into her uncle's office. Unlike her younger brother, Tsubame preferred to keep a more familiar relationship with their uncle.

More than one of her cousins would chastise her for referring to her uncle as such, despite the fact that she uses a formal honorific. He never seemed to mind much himself.

Hiashi does a once over of his niece, his eyes coming to rest on her unseeing ones as always.

"Tsubame, have a seat." He replies, wasting no time getting to the matter at hand. "I assume you're aware of why I've called you here."

"I assume it has to do with Neji, Oji-sama." Tsubame replies, eyes ahead to where she knows her uncle is sitting.

"You are correct. He is taking his graduation test today and at his skill level I've no doubt he will pass, meaning he will be assigned to a squad of his own." Hiashi states. "How has his training been progressing?"

"Very well. His mastery of the Byakugan at such a young age is remarkable, and his taijutsu skills are phenomenal. He'll no doubt rise the ranks of shinobi quickly." Tsubame was in charge of her brother's training, so she knows first-hand just how talented he is.

"As you are aware, Hinata will be entering the Academy next year. Her skills are less than satisfactory for a Hyuuga her age. As she is now, she is a disgrace to the clan." Tsubame keeps a blank face despite her anger boiling at the lack of compassion her uncle has for his own daughter. But that's how it's been for a long time now. Hinata simply didn't have the same battle prowess as Neji. She was too gentle, too kind. With Neji only being a year her senior the two were often compared; the fact that Neji belonged to the branch house only made it more of a disgrace in the eyes of the main house. "You have been extremely successful in training Neji, so I want you to begin training Hinata. Perhaps with your guidance she won't be so much of an embarrassment."

"It would be an honor to instruct Hinata-sama." Tsubame replies, overjoyed to have the heiress' training in her hands.

"That will be all then." Hiashi states and Tsubame stands, bows, and exits. Hiashi's eyes follow his niece until she's gone, sadness filling him. He's well aware of the pain she's had to endure because of him; because his brother chose to die in his place, his niece was left to navigate life in darkness while simultaneously raising her brother. Darkness that he was unable to prevent. Darkness that was his own fault.

However, despite that, she still managed to become one of the best ninja in the village. She single-handedly became the best medical ninja in the village, people within, and out of the village, praising her as 'the Tsunade of her generation.' Despite her lack of sight she still carries out S-rank missions when needed without hesitating. Not to mention that his nephew was truly a prodigy in every sense of the word.

Hizashi really should have been born first, Hiashi thinks ruefully before sighing and getting back to the work on his desk.

 **A/N: I like this chapter 500 times better now. Also, I'm looking for a beta-reader because I am the QUEEN of grammar mistakes, so if anyone is interested just let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 _Passion will move men beyond themselves, beyond their shortcomings, beyond their failures._

 _~Joseph Campbell_

Being blind tends to hinder ones job prospects. Learning how to function without ones sight isn't an easy task, so a persons' blindness becomes a disability, something standing in their way of employment. Tsubame wasn't going to let that happen. She was a ninja before she lost her eyesight, and she was well determined to continue that career without her eyesight, even if she wasn't on the front lines. And there's nothing scarier than a determined Hyuuga.

"Good morning Tsubame-sama." The receptionist at the front desk of the hospital cheerfully calls when the ninja walks through the door.

Ninjutsu came easy as breathing to Tsubame. She just had a natural affliction for it. Pair that with the expert chakra control of her clan was renowned for, and becoming a medical ninja was an obvious choice for her. Sure, she could have stayed on active duty as an ANBU, but she didn't want to be a liability to her teammates. Besides, the village was in need of a master in the healing arts ever since Tsunade disappeared, and Tsubame was more than happy to become her successor.

The months leading up to the loss of her eyesight were difficult ones. Every waking moment was spent studying. Tsubame got her hands on every medical text in the village, every diagram, every scroll, anything that could help her. She studied the bodies of willing villagers and family members, becoming intimately acquainted with every vein, every muscle, every organ, and every nerve. There was no corner or crevice in the human body that was left unexplored. With her uncle's influence, she was allowed to try her hand at diagnosing patients; she learned how to diagnose patients, to find what was ailing them in less than a minute, to diagnose what the abnormalities in the body meant, much to the veteran medics chagrin.

The next step was learning how to treat the patients. She spent months practicing precision, perfecting even the hardest of surgeries by practicing on injured forest animals. By the time the day came when she opened her eyes and saw nothing, she didn't need her vision to complete her duties as a medic. In fact, it was almost as if being blind made her _better_ at it. Without her eyesight, her other four senses were enhanced. It wasn't long before she rose to the best medic in the village.

"Good morning Aiko-san." Tsubame replies stoically as always and flinches as she remembers the same tone her brother had this morning. She adds a smile to the greeting, but it felt forced, and she was sure it looked that way.

"Here's your chart for the day." The young girl says happily, handing the medic her clipboard. "Same old, same old."

An outsider would no doubt be confused by the fact that a blind person was just handed something to read. However, reading has only become a bit more challenging than normal for Tsubame. Because of her extensive training in using her hands, they've become extremely sensitive; a needed requirement when treating patients depends on her hands and memory. Due to that, with a quick swipe of her fingers across the paper, she can distinguish the ink from the paper, and make out the words.

One particular name on the chart catches her attention and she sighs. Tsubame is very familiar with the man, aside from having gone on missions with him in the past; he's a frequent patient at the hospital.

Now, though she may not be the most sociable or approachable person, Tsubame is nothing less than an angel when it comes to patients. People are often surprised at the drastic differences in her hospital persona and her everyday persona, it's like night and day. With this patient however, she struggles.

The man wasn't hard to handle before she lost her eyesight, a bit annoying maybe, but missions were tolerable. However, with her amplified hearing, the man tests Tsubame's patience. He's nothing but a perfect gentlemen, she knows that first hand, his moral compass is no doubt stuck in the right direction, he's just so _loud_. It's as if he's never heard of the term 'inside voice.' She always have to give herself a round of healing after she finishes with him due to the migraine she's left with.

Saving him for last like always, Tsubame begins her rounds. It's nothing too difficult, typical sicknesses, broken bones, injuries requiring stitches, things that don't take her more than ten minutes give or take.

The medic realizes Aiko most likely purposefully gave her an easy round today, knowing Neji was taking his graduation exam today. Her heart warms and she makes a mental note to be nicer to the girl tomorrow morning.

Tsubame starts mentally preparing Neji's celebratory dinner, thinking about needed ingredients for the meal and such as she finishes up her second to last patient. Sooner than she would have liked, she's standing in front of the door of her last patient for the day. Taking a deep breath, she opens the door with a small, very forced, smile.

"Good afternoon Gai-san." She says politely, quickly walking to the edge of his bed to grab the chart.

"Ah yes, what a good afternoon it is my Beautiful Petunia!" Gai shouts and Tsubame manages to conceal her cringe as his boisterous voice assaults her ears. As for the flowers reference, among one of the first time she acquainted herself with the exuberant man, she mentioned how much she adored flowers. Ever since then, whenever she treats him, he has a different name for her. However, it's obvious the man has no idea about the language of flowers.

"Petunia's, in a bouquet, typically translate to a meaning of anger and resentment." Tsubame comments distractedly. Every kunoichi is well versed in the art of flower arranging and the meaning of flowers, but she took a deeper love for the study, something influenced by her mother. The woman's late mother loved flowers, keeping a garden outside of their home, a garden Tsubame now cares for.

Three broken ribs and a hairline fracture on his left femur. Wonderful. "My Lady I have failed again! I assure you I meant no such thing! To repent, I will walk around the village on my hands 500 times!" Gai shouts in despair and Tsubame clenches her teeth together.

"That won't be necessary Gai-san, let's just get you fixed up." She says with a forced smile, hoping to end the conversation and get out of the room as soon as possible, not knowing how much more her ears could take.

"Of course My Lady! After all, I meet my precious little students today! I must been in top condition if I'm to instill the beauty of Youth into their souls!" Tsubame almost can't believe her ears at the man's words. That man is in the hospital at _least_ once a month with an injury, and he's going to be put in charge of three Genin?

Sure, from what Tsubame has heard and personally experienced, Maito Gai is nothing but the perfect man. He's kind, courteous, selfless, generous, and his moral compass never strays from the right direction. The woman has been saved on missions by the man a few times herself, but he's so _extreme_. She knows her younger brother would have trouble accepting the man. From what she remembers, his green spandex suit, bushy eyebrows, and bowl cut don't exactly demand respect. Maybe not the best fit for her serious brother.

Instead of commenting, Tsubame simply lays her hands on Gai's torso, sending her chakra into his body to determine if any bone fragments were left from his cracked ribs. The red blush on the male's face goes unnoticed by the medic.

The young woman, though she couldn't see it herself, was very aesthetically attractive. She had a naturally curvaceous body, creamy white skin, and very delicate facial features. That paired with the regal presence she had left many men, and women, staring as she passed.

However, Gai isn't one to be flustered by a woman's aesthetic appearance alone. No, his crush on the Hyuuga stemmed a few years ago on a mission. They were on a mission to eliminate a nin who has stolen information from the village. Gai ended up getting injured relatively badly, but Tsubame was able to heal him. He doesn't know if it was how gentle she was when caring for him, how beautiful she looked as she was concentrating, or the look of happiness and relief that came over her face when she succeeded in healing him, but he was hooked. The problem was that she was a Hyuuga, niece to the head of the clan, and he was just a ninja. She was beautiful and he was not. They weren't meant to be. He couldn't help but be a little hopeful though, and Gai was never one to give up on a challenge.

Luckily the break was clean, so it was easy enough for Tsubame to set the ribs, and the femur didn't take more than a few minutes to fix. In no time, Gai was healed and the medic was ready to dart from the room.

"Thank you once again My Lady!" Gai exclaims jovially.

"You should take better care of yourself Gai-san." Tsubame says seriously. "Have a good day."

She's not even out of the hospital before she starts healing her migraine.

After stopping by the civilian markets to pick up the needed groceries, Tsubame heads home to begin cooking Neji's celebratory dinner.

Yuki chirps from her perch on one of the kitchen chairs.

"I'll start Hinata-sama's training tomorrow. Knowing how gentle she is it will no doubt take a while to get her comfortable. I have a long road ahead of me." Tsubame replies. A bystander would no doubt wonder how the young woman even understood what the hawk said. The answer is that Yuki isn't just a normal hawk; she's a summons, which grants her special abilities. Though the bird can't speak, her chirps carry frequencies that translate to words to whomever their contracted to.

Yuki chirps questioningly again, causing Tsubame to sigh. "I don't know Yuki. I won't keep secrets from Neji, but I know he'll be angry when I tell him."

The woman understands where the hate that Neji has for the main branch of their family comes from, but she's never really shared his sentiment. However, she also knows the truth behind their father's demise. Only high ranking ninja and Tsubame herself know about what happened that night, her father explaining it to her first-hand before he left, never to return.

However, that's only one factor to Neji's hatred. The other is only known by a handful of Hyuuga ninja, and the Hokage himself. It's the reason behind her blindness.

It occurred when Hinata turned three, when Neji and Tsubame were getting their seals. Neji went first, and it happened without problem. However, something went wrong during Tsubame's. It wasn't noticed right away, but gradually, her eyesight began to diminish. Due to eyes being such an important asset to the Hyuuga, she was immediately brought to one of the Hyuuga eye doctor's. It was revealed that during the sealing procedure, the ninja doing the procedure messed up for less than a second. Some of their chakra damaged Tsubame's optic nerve, and because of it, the nerve was disintegrating. Her parents and uncle searched high and low for some kind of cure, but nothing could be done. To the relief of the clan, however, her Byakugan survived.

Unlike the optic nerve, the Byakugan was activated by chakra. Though the nerve is no longer there, the Byakugan establishes itself by connecting chakra to her eyes, allowing for Tsubame's use of the genjutsu. However, she can't keep it activated for as long as many of her clansmen, but it's still useful.

Were there times when she resented her uncle and the fate she and her brother were resigned to? Absolutely. But she realized that resenting her family would do nothing for her. She only wished her brother could come to the same realization as her.

Tsubame knows her younger brother especially hold resentment for their cousin Hinata. They spared together often as children, and Neji was always victorious. He firmly believes they should have been born into the main house instead.

"I'm home Nee-san." Neji calls as he walks through the front door. Tsubame wipes the thoughts from her mind and puts a smile on her face, today was a day to celebrate after all.

"I'll only be a minute!" She calls back, grabbing their plates of herring soba and walking into the dining room. The woman sets a plate of the hot food in front of her brother and takes a seat next to him, a grin on her face from ear to ear.

Reaching over, she traces the forehead protector he now has on his head, replacing the strip of fabric he had there before. "My little genius is a Genin now."

Tears form in Tsubame's eyes and she's powerless to stop them. She's raised Neji practically from the moment he was born, watched him grow day to day, and now he's starting his own path. She couldn't be more proud.

"There's no reason to cry, we both knew I'd pass." Neji says bashfully, and be the heating up of his face, Tsubame knows his face is flushed.

"You're a real ninja now. Of course I'm going to cry! I'm so proud of you, and I know mom and dad are too." She pulls her brother into a tight hug. After a few moments, she lets him go, wiping the tears from her eyes and putting a smile on her face.

"Now dig in, I worked too hard for you to eat cold soba!" Tsubame says cheerfully before a thought occurs to her. "Oh, who's you're instructor?"

"Some weird guy," her brother starts, and she feels her heart begin to sink. "He was dressed in a green spandex suit and has really bushy eyebrows. He screamed about 'youth' the whole time and cried a bit. He said his name is Maito Gai."

Tsubame has to stop herself from audibly groaning. Then again, she can't really say she's surprised. Fate had a certain way of screwing her over after all.

 **A/N: There we go, so I added some backstory to why Gai has a crush on Tsubame, an idea which hit me in the middle of class the other day. Anyways, I'm still looking for a beta reader so I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes because there's probably a few in there. Please review/favorite/follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 _Things are never quote as scary when you've got a best friend._

 _~Bill Watterson_

Tsubame vividly remembers the first time she saw Hinata. It was a few days after her cousin had been born; there had been a huge ceremony to celebrate the future head of the Hyuuga clan. Being so closely related, Tsubame was able to interact with the infant more than normal even if she wasn't a member of the main family. Hiashi, despite his outwardly cold presence, always had a soft spot for his niece after all.

Her first thought when meeting her newborn cousin, was how fragile she looked. She was tiny, like a china doll; her brother had been born big and healthy, nothing like how Hinata looked. But despite her small stature, the heiress rarely cried.

Tsubame's mother said Hinata had a warrior spirit, that she'd grow to be a great ninja one day. Her mother was never wrong. That's one of the reasons she was so intent on training her cousin. There was something hidden within the heiress. She was gentle and kind, which weren't bad traits to have, but there was more to her than that. A warrior spirit lived inside the girl; it was just going to take some not so gentle prodding to get it to rear its head.

"Thank you agreeing to t-train me Tsubame-neesan." Hinata comments softly. The pair is in the greenery behind Tsubame's house, the same clearing Neji was trained in. The ninja had no wish of training Hinata with the eyes of the clan on them. It would only make the young girl nervous, that was the last thing she needed.

"I'm happy to do it Hinata-sama." And she truly was. "Now to start, I want to run through a few tests to gauge your abilities. Nothing too difficult to start."

First, it was to test the distance of Hinata's Byakugan. Tsubame already had checkpoints at every 25 meters from when she was training Neji. She wasn't very surprised when Hinata could only see up to the second checkpoint.

Next was to test her taijutsu abilities. Tsubame could immediately tell the heiress was holding back. She knew Hinata was better at taijutsu than this. The whispers around the clan are than she's actually exceptionally good at it, but always loses when she spars against Hanabi for some reason. It's not a surprise that Hinata would lose to her younger sister considering how gentle the older girl was. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was simply holding back, not wanting to hurt her sibling. The same way she was holding back now, as if afraid to hurt Tsubame. Not that Hinata could hope to land a hit on the ninja, but she was still nervous. That would have to be fixed.

Like all Hyuuga, Hinata was adept enough at ninjutsu, and had better than average chakra control.

Tsubame had her work cut out for her, that's for sure.

Once the testing was done, Hinata was exhausted and Tsubame made a mental note to put stamina building on the list. Her cousin's bodyguard, Ko, retrieved the girl not long after, giving the woman time to build a training regimen.

Neji was much more advanced when his training began, that's without question. Hinata did have great potential though. Taijutsu is important to the Hyuuga, not counting the Byakugan; it's their greatest weapon when utilizing the Gentle Fist technique. Her Byakugan range could be improved with daily training, along with her stamina and chakra control. She simply hasn't had proper training. Everyone learns differently, something Hizashi doesn't seem to understand. With a little training, Hinata will be a warrior in no time.

"The Branch family constantly looks down upon us, yet suddenly you become useful to them and you agree to help them without question. Hinata-sama had access to the best trainers in the clan, you're my trainer." Tsubame sighs after taking another sip of her tea. It's been a constant argument ever since she told Neji about training Hinata.

"Oji-sama asked for my help because he's noticed how talented you are. Besides, you're away on missions or training with your sensei most days, I have the extra time." Her brother simply refuses to accept it, especially because it's Hinata that she's training. His hostility for her has yet to lessen.

"They can't treat us like we're worthless until they need us."

"Enough of this Neji. This has no effect on you, if I had known you would act like a child I would have just kept it from you." She feels her brother physically flinch at her words and she sighs. Tsubame didn't mean to snap at her brother, but it's been almost a week and he refuses to drop the subject. It's stressful enough being the head of the hospital, add training Hinata and worrying about Neji to the list and the woman rarely has a moment of peace. Still, she knows she shouldn't have snapped at her brother. "I'm sorry Neji, I know you don't agree with my decision but you have to trust in me that I have my reasons, even if you don't personally like it."

"I do trust you Nee-san." Neji responds, but Tsubame feels the disapproval radiating from her little brother. Repressing another sight, she decides to simply change the subject.

"Tell me more about your teammates that you have yet to introduce me to." Neji is more than reluctant to introduce his new teammates to his elder sister, and out of respect for her brother, Tsubame has refrained from investigating them on her own.

"The girl, Tenten is a promising enough weapons mistress, but that seems to be her only strength. And the other one, Rock Lee, I do not understand how he even passed the Genin test, he possesses no genjutsu or ninjutsu ability. All he is capable of is taijutsu. Not to mention that as of late he's beginning to dress and act exactly like our sensei." It's obvious to Tsubame that her brother is less than satisfied by his team, but in her opinion it's good for him. Ninja don't get to choose who they go on missions with, they have to be able to work well with anyone. It's something her little brother would have had to learn eventually, better sooner rather than later.

"You'll have to invite them over for dinner sometime. I'd love to meet them." After all, these two children are the ninja that her little brother will one day go on life threatening missions with. These children will be responsible for helping keep her brother alive. She needs to meet them, needs to reassure herself that they're not only good ninja, but good people. Though it's not too common, there have been instances of betrayal on missions.

Tsubame is good at reading people, at judging their character. Meeting the two children herself would give her some level of comfort.

Taking another sip of her tea she lets her eyes shut and takes a deep breath. If she could freeze time at this exact moment; the sun shining, birds singing, her brother sitting across from her, alive, safe, she'd give anything for things to stay this way.

Neji being a ninja was never ideal for Tsubame, but she's always known it was inevitable. He's strong, smart, she knows that firsthand, but sometimes in the field that isn't enough. Sometimes none of that matters. She knows the statistics, she sees what happens to ninja on missions, she's almost lost her own life countless times, she's witnessed some of the best ninja lose their life over the smallest mistake, smallest miscalculation.

The life of a ninja is difficult, it's filled with death and nightmares and losing the people closest to you. It's not the life Tsubame wants for her baby brother, but it's the life he chose. She knows he'll come home from a mission someday having made his first kill, he'll come home from a mission someday having lost a comrade, and she knows almost too well that someday he might not come home from a mission. She doesn't like to think about the last one too much.

A fast approaching chakra signature pulls Tsubame out of her thoughts. She takes another sip of her tea, waiting for the girl to make it to the house.

"Neji-kun! Look at how big you've gotten! And now you have that fancy little forehead protector, I'm gonna get emotional."

"You acknowledge my little brother before me, your manners are still lacking, Akane."

"Yeah yeah Princess, lecture me about my manners some other time." Tsubame smiles warmly at her old friend. Tsubame and Akane have been friends for what seems like forever, first meeting when they were put on the same Genin team.

A cold nose presses against Tsubame's hand and she begins petting the big nin-dog standing beside her. A Hyuuga and Inuzuka friendship is uncommon, the Hyuuga's tending to be regal and composed while Inuzuka's are typically wild and unruly.

"I'm going train." Neji mumbles before walking away from the pair, causing Akane to burst into laughter.

"That boy needs to loosen up! He's worse than you!" Akane takes Neji's seat across from Tsubame and takes in her best friend, the way the sunlight brings out strands of gold in her hair, her long eyelashes and delicate face. The Inuzuka quickly shakes the thoughts from her head.

"So what brings you to my home today Akane?" Tsubame questions happily, pouring her friend a cup of tea.

"Do I need a motive to visit you now Princess?" She replies and Tsubame knows her friend is smirking.

"Of course not Dog Breath."

"I do _not_ have dog breath!"

"And I'm not a princess."

"Well you surely act like one!"

"And you surely have dog breath."

It's an age old argument, stemmed from the pairs first meeting as Genin. It's comforting how some things never change.

 **A/N: Hello, I did not die! I'm alive and well, I've just been out of a computer these past few months, but as my birthday is in a few days my mom surprised me with a new laptop today so here I am! This chapter isn't too good but I wanted to get something to you guys, the next one will be better I promise! Happy New Year everybody!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 _Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light._

 _~Helen Keller_

There's not much that frightens Tsubame. She was a member of the Anbu Black Ops before she lost her vision, she was, and still is, a certified killer. Her list of fears is practically nonexistent. But there is one. It's perhaps her biggest fear aside from Neji being taken from her.

It's the small child barreling towards her, no doubt unaware he's going to collide with her. Tsubame can't bring her legs to move, to get out of the child's path. Her hand's begin to shake and her body breaks out into a cold sweat.

She's always been chakra sensitive; it was only enhanced when she lost her eyesight. The night that the Nine Tails attacked is one she remembers well. Her unseeing eyes shooting open, body breaking out into a cold sweat, the dizziness, the fear, and _not being able to move._ The pure, unadulterated evil that the beast's chakra gave off paralyzed her, her body unable to withstand it.

Logically, she knows the boy does not equal the beast. The Fourth Hokage gave his life to seal the fox away, it wouldn't escape the seal so easily. But she can still sense it, the evil chakra. It still invades her senses, overrides the logical part of her brain and floods her with fear.

The boy notices too late that his path is blocked by Tsubame and is unable to stop himself in time. They both hit the ground hard.

"I'm so sorry Lady are you okay?!" Tsubame hates the part of herself that cowers in fear of the child, the part of her that won't let her show him _compassion._ She knows how he is treated within the village, the cruel things people say and do, but she just…she _can't_.

The boy's father, the Fourth Hokage, because though they boy's parentage is a secret she feels the familiar chakra of the Yellow Flash beneath that of the fox, the warmth in it is unmistakable, wanted his son to be lauded as a hero. She wishes she could give the boy the much needed affection he requires and deserves.

Instead of answering him, she simply stands, dusts off her kimono, and continues walking. She doesn't have to possess seeing eyes to see the hurt look on the boy's face.

.

"It's an honor to meet you Hyuuga-san." The young girl with twin buns, Tenten, says, bowing low, hands outstretched holding a potted flower.

"Please, the honor is mine Tenten. I've been eager to meet you, and do call me Tsubame." The woman replies with a smile, ignoring how Tenten stares a little too long at her eyes. "I do adore flowers; what kind is it?"

"Um…purple?" Tsubame restrains her laughter, not wanting to further embarrass the girl.

"It's alright, I can figure it out on my own. Neji's in the dining room, go on and join him, the foods almost done.

"Do you need any help?" Tsubame smiles at the girl's question. Considerate, hardworking, levelheaded, a good fit for Neji.

"You're the guest, I can handle it, go on now."

Tenten said the flower was purple so that eliminates a large portion. Gently, Tsubame brushes her fingers against the flower and a smile lights up her face. An aster.

Just as she's putting the flower pot down, there's another knock on the door. That must be Lee then.

"Good afternoon ma'am! My name is Rock Lee and it is an honor to meet you!"

So this is the one Neji has problems with. It's not very surprising.

"Hello Lee, please come in, call me Tsubame." She says with a warm smile to the exuberant and obviously nervous boy.

"Tsubame-san you have a lovely home! I am honored to be invited!"

Loud, but she has dealing with worse.

"Thank you Lee, but the honor is mine, I've been eager to meet my brother's teammates. Neji and Tenten are in the dining room if you'd like to join them, dinner will be ready soon."

"Do you need any assistance Tsubame-san?" Loyal, considerate, driven, a bit reckless. Perhaps this boy is a good match for Neji.

"Don't worry about me, go sit with your teammates, I'll be perfectly fine."

 _What do you think?_ Yuki chirps, keeping an eye on the food.

"They're good for Neji. Loyal, considerate, driven; I believe they'll be a good influence." She replies, moving to put the curry onto plates. "Lee and Neji will no doubt but heads more than once, it's apparent that Neji holds distaste for the boy."

 _He holds distaste for most people._

"Be nice Yuki."

 _I speak only the truth. He believes himself to be the pinnacle of strength so therefore looks down upon others he perceives as being below him._

Tsubame sighs, meeting the hawk's intelligent eyes.

"Like I said, I believe his teammates will be a good influence."

 _And what about that sensei of his, Maito Gai was it?_

"Gai-san might be just what he needs."

Gently picking up the tray stacked with the four plates, Tsubame glides into the dining room, noting the tense atmosphere.

"I hope everyone likes curry." She says cheerfully, going around and putting a plate in front of everyone.

"I will gratefully partake in any meal you serve me Tsubame-san!" Lee exclaims and she can feel the annoyance radiating from her brother.

"Thank you Lee."

Everyone ate in silence for a few minutes, Tsubame giving her brother time to attempt to handle the situation. But of course he doesn't.

"So Tenten, Neji tells me you specialize in bukijutsu?"

"Yes ma'am, I want to become a weapon's mistress with one hundred percent accuracy." Drive is good. Drive keeps you alive.

"Well I'm sure you'll achieve that." Tsubame says with a smile. "And you Lee, Neji tells me you can only use taijutsu?"

"I may only be able to use taijutsu but I'm still going to become an exceptional ninja! Gai-sensei has been rigorously training me!" Determination.

"Well, anything is possible. I'm a blind medic after all."

.

"They're nice Neji. They're good for you." Tsubame comments, waving goodbye to the two children.

"They're weak. They're trying to go against their fate." Her brother's voice is cold.

"Neji, they are both clanless ninja. I've been training you practically your whole life. You have advantages they do not." She sighs. "On missions, your life will be in their hands and theirs in yours. I think you make a good team."

"He can't do anything besides taijutsu, how can I be expected to put my life in his hands?"

"I'm blind, yet countless people but their life in my hands. Just because your fate leads you somewhere doesn't mean you can't work around what you're given."

Too quick for Neji to stop, Tsubame lifts his forehead protector, kisses the godforsaken mark on his forehead, and slips inside.

 **A/N: Another chapter! It's not too hot but it's all I got atm. I'm in DESPERATE need of a beta reader so if you're interested in helping me avoid my countless grammar errors PLEASE message me. Anyways, read, review, hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

_I must be cruel, only to be kind._

 _~William Shakespeare_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Tsubame senses the chakra before the man arrives. His chakra is unmistakable; a strong, vibrant green, loyalty, compassion, protectiveness. It radiates.

"Good afternoon my Dazzling Daffodil!" Maito Gai exclaims happily, his loudness ruining the serenity that usually encompasses her home.

"Daffodils typically translate to 'unanswered love'." She can't help but tease, missing the reddening of his cheeks. "Good afternoon Gai-san. I'm glad you could make it."

"Anything for the dear older sister of my precious student!" This needs to be over with as soon as possible, her head is already beginning to throb.

"Please, take a seat." Tsubame says with a small smile, pouring a cup of tea for the man before folding her hands back in her lap.

She has a reason for inviting the man into her home, he wouldn't be here otherwise. Very few people are invited to her private home at the edge of the Hyuuga compound after all. This is her sanctuary.

"My brother is actually the reason I invited you here today. I was hoping to discuss him with you, being that you're his sensei." She's meddling, she _knows_ she's meddling but she can't help it. Neji doesn't talk to her, not like he used to anyway. He's becoming more distant, more independent, more arrogant. It's not a good combination of traits. It's a combination that gets ninja killed.

"I'd be more than happy to discuss my precious student with you!" So loud.

"I can't look out for him anymore, not the way I'm used to anyway." She begins, feeling a pang of sadness resonate through her. "Neji's arrogant, he doesn't get along with his teammates, he's overly confident, and that gets ninja killed. I've witnessed it myself many of times and I'm sure you have too."

Tsubame takes a deep breath before continuing, her request isn't an easy one for her to make after all.

"I do not ask people for favors very often Gai-san, it's not in my nature to do so. But Neji is all I have. I can't protect him when you begin taking them on missions outside of the village, so I'm asking you, as his sensei and as a personal favor to protect him, to help him, to keep him safe to the best of your ability." She hates asking favors of people. It means owing them something in return, Tsubame despises owing anyone anything. But she'd do anything for Neji. "You're a wonderful ninja, I've witnessed what you can do firsthand. Just, please Gai-san, look out for my little brother."

It takes a lot to take Tsubame by surprise, but Gai's speed is too much even for her. He envelopes her small hands in his giant ones and it takes all of her self-control not to lash out due to the sudden contact.

"I promise you Tsubame-san that I will do everything in my power to protect your precious little brother!" Is Gai…crying?

"Th-Thank you Gai-san." And now she's _stuttering._ This man is bad for her health.

…

Getting called into the Hokage's office isn't unusual for Tsubame. Not only is she the head of the hospital, but any missions she gets assigned to comes directly from the Hokage himself.

"Thank you for coming Tsubame-san." The Hokage says as she stands in front of him, back rigid and chin up.

"It is no problem Hokage-sama. What can I do for you today?"

He hesitates.

Tsubame is instantly on her guard. The Hokage doesn't _hesitate_. This is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 'God of Shinobi', only one thing could cause this man to hesitate and it's the last thing Tsubame wants to deal with.

"No." She says simply, face going cold.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask of you." He protests and she shakes her head.

"Maybe not, but I know who your request revolves around and I'm sorry Hokage-sama but I must decline."

It always come back to him. The boy. The fox.

"Tsubame-san you are the only ninja I can entrust this task to."

"Find another ninja Hokage-sama."

She's pushing it, she knows she is. This is the Hokage she's talking to, he could crush her in an instant if he wished, he's her boss, the head honcho himself and typically the thought to defy him wouldn't even cross her mind. But this request is too much.

"I respect you Tsubame-san, a great deal. You've suffered much in life due to circumstances out of your control. So has Naruto. My power to look after the boy only extends so far. You are one of the few people who know the fate that child was given and I would hope that you of all people could show sympathy for his situation."

The guilt card.

"Do you think I don't wish I could? I want nothing more than to show that poor child compassion Hokage-sama, but you are aware of my chakra sensitivity. I know that the fox does not equate the child, but I do not feel the child's chakra, I feel the fox's. And it's malicious, venomous, and overbearing. It invades the senses I still have left until it's hard to breathe."

Tsubame knows they're at a standstill. The Hokage is not a cruel man, not at heart, but he's not averse to making decisions that hurt people if it means the majority benefits.

"I'm not asking for you to spend a lot of time with Naruto, just enough to show him not everyone is bad. The last thing this village needs is for Naruto to turn against it, and I fear that may happen if all he experiences is hate from the villagers. I'm not asking much, just show him kindness, show him that not everyone is bad."

Tsubame pictures the child in her minds eyes. She has no way of knowing what he looks like but she can assume he looks much like his father; blonde hair, blue eyes, a ball of sunshine and happiness. Then she pictures the demon fox, all malice and evil intentions. Just the thought of it causes her muscles to tense up. But the fox is not the boy, the fox is not the ball of sunshine that ran into her, the boy that wants nothing more than a friend.

"I can make no promises Hokage-sama, but I will try to the best of my ability to show the boy…to show Naruto kindness."

"Thank you Tsubame-san."

She leaves in a hurry, already regretting her decision.

 **A/N: I know, I know, I disappear for months and come back and the chapter is barely mediocre. This is mostly just to move along some plot points, the next chapter will be better I promise! Thanks everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows!**


	6. Chapter 6

_My family is my strength and weakness._

 _~Aishwarya Rai Bachchan_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Something is troubling you, cousin." A voice from Tsubame's left observes thoughtfully and she sighs.

"There are times I think you're more in tuned to my emotions than I am Tokuma-nee." She replies, a small smile dancing on her lips.

"And you're avoiding my observation so that tells me you are unable to talk about whatever is troubling you." Her cousin replies, causing the smile on Tsubame's face to grow.

"You're unnerving at times cousin." Tsubame comments.

"And you're not?" He shoots back causing the woman to laugh.

"I suppose you're right, that was a bit of the pot calling the kettle black."

Tokuma doesn't press the subject, not as if she expects him to. Like any shinobi he knows there are many things that can't be discussed. Her new assignment to Naruto is among those things.

It's been a week since her discussion with the Hokage and she has yet to make contact with the boy. There's been a few instances when she's ventured out into town to attempt to do _something_ , but the minute she senses the malicious chakra she panics. She's not proud of it.

"Would you like to spar?" Tokuma asks, breaking the woman from her thoughts.

"Do you even have to ask cousin?" She replies, getting to her feet with a smile.

Finding a sparring partner isn't easy for Tsubame. Shinobi are always reluctant to spar against a blind woman. Tokuma has never shied away from her though. After the loss of her eyesight many of her friends acted different around her, more cautious, as if she had become a fragile bird. Tokuma is one of the few people who still treated her like the shinobi she was, before she began to prove herself once again.

Tsubame brings her hands together, activating her Byakugan and Tokuma does the same.

He makes the first move. Tsubame deflects her cousins attacks soundly, knowing what being hit would mean. Tokuma doesn't go easy on the woman, any contact with his fists will cut off her chakra pathways. It's not only painful, but time consuming to restore her chakra flow.

"You've gotten faster Tokuma-nee." Tsubame comments, barely maneuvering away from him.

"And you've gotten slower." He replies back and Tsubame clenches her teeth in pain as his hand makes contact with her side. Not a vital spot, but enough of a warning for the woman to be more careful.

The pair spar at a steady pace, landing hits on each other a fairly equal amount of times without one overtaking the other. Tsubame is the one to end the match. She tries to never overexert herself, just in case she's needed at the hospital.

"How's Neji doing?" Tokuma asks, wincing slights as he works to restore the flow of chakra in his arm.

"As well as expected I suppose. His prowess continues to grow and he barely gets along with his teammates." Tsubame replies, mirroring her cousin as she restores her own chakra flow.

"Maito Gai is his sensei correct?"

"Correct. I think it's good for Neji to work with him, I hope he'll be a good influence on him." She confides, taking a sip of the tea in front of her.

"I share your hope cousin. Neji is a prodigy, but teamwork is as vital as one's skills. Without it, it matters not how good of a shinobi you are."

…

"Good Hinata-sama. The distance of your Byakugan has increased another 5 meters." Tsubame praises, a smile on her face. "Why don't we sit down for a cup of tea before Ko picks up."

"O-Okay." Hinata responds shyly.

Once back at her house, Tsubame quickly fixes the tea and takes a seat across from her cousin.

"Are you excited to go to the Academy next year?" The older woman asks.

"Yes." Hinata responds quietly and Tsubame resists the urge to sigh. Her cousin is so _timid._ It's not the worst trait for one to have but it comes across when she fights, and a timid fighter is not a good one.

She doesn't blame Hinata of course, it's not her fault she's beaten down and degraded a every turn by the person who should be encouraging her.

"What is _she_ doing here?" A voice behind Tsubame questions coldly and she can feel Hinata trying to make herself smaller.

"She's here for training Neji." The malice coming from her little brother is nothing short of worrying.

"Well why don't you let me train with her for a bit?" Neji asks. Tsubame wouldn't be opposed to it if it weren't from the absolute hatred radiating from him.

"Hinata-sama has completed her training for the day, Ko will be here in a few minutes to bring her home."

"What a shame. Next time then." And her brother is gone.

"I must apologize for my brother Hinata-sama."

"I-It's okay, I understand why he h-hates me." The sadness in the little girl's voice causes Tsubame's heart to clench painfully.

Before she can respond Ko arrives and the pair are gone.

It doesn't take Tsubame long to find her brother as he's in the same spot he's always in when something upsets him.

"That was uncalled for and unbelievably rude Neji. I know I've taught you better." She says the minute she enters the clearing. Her brother doesn't respond, instead choosing to continue to throw kunai at the dozens of hidden targets. "Hinata-sama has don't nothing to deserve the treatment you give her."

"She's unfit to be a member of the Main Branch."

"That's not the reason for your resentment, or at least not the main reason and you know it."

Again her brother chooses not to respond and Tsubame sighs.

"Come here Neji." She says softly. He doesn't stop right away, but eventually he walks to his sister. She puts her hand on his shoulders and bends over so they're eye level. "Harboring this hatred for the Main Branch will only hurt you, not them. It can't be changed, what's done is done. All you can do is work and train to be the best you can be. The seal on our foreheads does not define us."

"It's not fair."

"Nothing is fair Neji, it's the life we lead."

 **A/N: This is such a Hyuuga filled chapter but I wanted to introduce Tokuma and then I wanted more Hinata and that lead to more Neji so. Hope you enjoyed please leave feedback!**


	7. Chapter 7

_The world breaks everyone, and afterward, some are strong at the broken pieces._

 _~Ernest Hemingway_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Neji was away on his first C-rank mission and the normally calm and collected Tsubame was a mess of nerves. C-ranks weren't a big deal, she knew that. All him and his team were doing was escorting a merchant from point A to point B, not anything life threatening, not anything close to most of her missions. But this was the first time her little brother was out of the village.

She trusted Gai, which was odd for her, being that she wasn't a very trusting person. She knew the man would give his life for his students, that's just the kind of person he was. However, there were a million scenarios running through her head, scenarios in which Gai couldn't make it in time, in which Neji acted too rashly, in which her little brother didn't come back to the village.

Those scenarios were the worst.

"You're distracted." An annoyed voice growled and Tsubame narrowly dodged a kunai aimed at her face.

"Of course I am." She replied simply, jumping back a few feet as Akane lunged towards her, kantana in her hand. "Tell me that when Kiba is sent on his first mission out of the village you won't be sick with worry."

Akane paused, halting her flurry of attacks to consider Tsubame's words. A mistake. The Hyuuga was in front of her friend before she could blink and in a flurry of movements blocked the chakra paths in the woman's arms and legs.

"Tsubame!" Akane complained, limbs hanging limply at her side. "You play dirty!"

"Don't be upset with me for playing your game." She shot back with a small smile, causing Akane to blush the smallest bit. A sudden caw from above drew the attention of both the women. Tsubame may not have been able to see the hawk, but she knew what the bird meant and began to steel herself.

She was needed at the hospital, her specifically. Tsubame was rarely called to the hospital, the medical nin that staffed the building were talented and could usually handle whatever walked through the front door. It was only especially bad cases, or when a "vip" was injured that she was sought out.

"You better get going Princess." Akane commented, eyes still on the hawk and the Hyuuga was gone in the next moment.

…

The minute Tsubame appeared in front of the hospital, she knew why she specifically had been summoned. That same unmistakable chakra froze her in place, took the air right out of her lungs, made her hands shake. It was suffocating, overpowering, evil, it was _everywhere_ -

"Hyuuga-sama, come with me." Said the ANBU who had appeared by her side, bringing her back to reality, she was taken aback by how she hadn't sensed him until he said something. Tsubame was chakra sensitive, on top of the four senses she had left being amplified, she didn't simply miss someone appearing next to her. The fox's chakra was too distracting, it blocked out everything else, flooded her senses. It was all she could feel.

Tsubame nodded slowly and followed the masked ninja, clenching her hands to stop the shaking.

It was worse when she appeared in the room. Stronger, more prominent, more sinister.

"Tsubame-san." Sarutobi acknowledged and she bowed.

"Hokage-sama."

"I imagine you are aware why I summoned you here." By the smell of blood and silence coming from the boy laid out on the hospital bed, she had her guess.

"The bo- Naruto was mostly likely attacked by villagers and you wish for me to heal him." She theorized.

"You are correct, his injuries aren't life-threatening, but you are the only person I could trust with this task." He was lying, that much she knew. There were talented ANBU healers, people who wouldn't dream of betraying the Hokage. This was part of his plan, to move along the mission he had given her.

Tsubame didn't say anything, she simply approached Naruto slowly, trying not to show weakness in front of so many people, but shaking on the inside. He was only a boy, a child, she kept repeating that line of thought to herself as she placed her hands above his body.

"I'll leave you to it then, one ANBU will stay at all times for Naruto's safety." Sarutobi said and Tsubame didn't respond. She couldn't afford to lose her focus, couldn't afford to think of anything other than healing, because if she did the fox would be too much.

A quick sweep revealed that Sarutobi was right, Naruto's injuries weren't too severe. A few broken bones, some cuts and scrapes, nothing that wouldn't be healed within the day, maybe faster due to his accelerated healing. A pang of sadness passed through her as she began to set the broken bones, this child had gone through so much pain already, he was completely alone in the world. And now, this. Being beaten to unconsciousness, and Tsubame had no doubt that if someone hadn't intervened that he would be even worse off.

He was only a year younger than Neji, her own little brother. He didn't deserve this. Tenderly, Tsubame placed her hand on Naruto's face and gently caressed it. She searched, pushed through the fox, through the red, angry, evil chakra until she found it.

The bright yellow. It was there, buried beneath the fox, but there nonetheless. Tsubame took a deep breath for the first time since she arrived at the hospital. This chakra, this bright, pure chakra, _that_ was the boy. That was Naruto.

"Who are you?" A soft voice asked and Tsubame jerked her hand away. She cursed her reaction and put a small smile on her face.

"Hello Naruto-kun, my name is Tsubame Hyuuga, Hokage-sama summoned me to treat your injuries." She explained. "You should stay still for a few days to give your bones time to heal properly."

"Tsubame Hyuuga?" Naruto repeated and she could feel the realization radiating from him. "I've heard about you! Wow! People say you're really strong!"

The woman is rarely left speechless, but Naruto accomplished it. She couldn't fathom how he was so… _cheerful._ He had only just been beaten into unconsciousness and was already back to being a ball of sunshine and happiness. It made her want to cry, and not much did that. He was trying so hard to be likeable.

"That's me." She replied with a soft smile, feeling shame that she equated this boy with the Nine-Tails. They were nothing alike, not in the slightest.

"Will you train me?!" The question caught her off guard, she wasn't expecting it. For the second time, Naruto left her speechless. "I'm gonna be the Hokage someday so I need to be really strong and you're really strong so if you train me I'll get really strong!"

The Hokage. He couldn't be serious, but at the same time, Tsubame knew it wasn't a joke. The ball of sunshine lying in the hospital bed wanted to be the Hokage. It was an unattainable dream; the odds were stacked against him, there was no way.

But the odds had been stacked against her. No one believed after she lost her eyesight that Tsubame could accomplish anything, yet there she stood. She knew what her answer would be, she couldn't tell him no.

Tsubame felt a connection to Naruto, as unlikely as it had seemed. She saw herself in him.

"Okay, I'll train you." She answered, smiling at Naruto's excited shout. "After you're healed."

"Aw, c'mon Sensei! Let's start right now, I feel fine!" He protested.

"After you're healed or not at all." She warned and could feel him pouting.

"Fine."

What had she gotten herself into.

 **A/N:** Surprise! I'm alive! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update and I'll spare you the multitude of excuses, but just for future reference, I am not abandoning this fic, no matter how infrequent my updates are, an update _will_ come. Anyway, I'll probably describe Naruto as a 'ball of sunshine' a lot because that's the first thing that I equate him with because it's so accurate. Well, hope you enjoyed!

P.S. Thank you so so so much to everyone who reviews, follows, favorites, you guys mean the world to me.


	8. Chapter 8

_Powerlessness is an excruciating pain; it is torture insurmountable._

 _~Richelle E. Goodrich_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Naruto had...potential. And potential combined with his seemingly endless supply of chakra and a burning desire to do meant Tsubame had very little time to herself anymore. He was persistent, to say the least and the minute she discharged him from the hospital he began following her like an overexcited puppy. Being a trained ninja, she could have easily shaken him off and disappeared, but she seemed to be developing quite a soft spot for the blonde boy.

"C'mon Sensei! I do this leaf thing at the Academy all the time! How are these chakra control exercises gonna help me anyway? Teach me something cool!" He whined as the leaf once again floated down, Naruto not having managed to get it to stick to his forehead.

"Before I teach you anything, your chakra control must be immaculate." Tsubame said calmly from her seat on her porch. "Chakra is involved in even the simplest of jutsus. Without proper chakra control, you will waste large amounts of chakra even using the simplest jutsu. If in battle you run out of chakra, it is a death sentence to not only you, but your teammates whom are relying upon you. And that is only one of the problems that would occur because if you have poor chakra control, you will be unable to properly mold your chakra to perform techniques which will again result in the death of you and your teammates."

Naruto wasn't one to sit still during lectures, he was a fidgeter, he had to be moving, but while Tsubame was talking he was entranced. It was strange coming from the excitable blonde, but he hung onto every word she said. He actually listened, absorbed the words.

"That makes sense I guess." He admitted solemnly, picking the leaf up and staring hard at it.

"You are overthinking it Naruto." Tsubame commented, gracefully standing and striding over to the boy. She picked a leaf from the ground and placed it against her forehead -directly over her curse mark-, removed her hand. With seemingly little to no effort, the leaf was staying on her forehead. "Close your eyes. Do you feel your chakra there? Running through your body, just below your skin?"

"Yes." He responded quietly after a few moments.

"Visualize the chakra moving to your forehead, collect it there." Tsubame's own unseeing eyes were open wide as she silently activated her Byakugan. Had it not been for years of getting used to the feeling, she would have yelped at the pain that came with reestablishing a connection to her eyes. To the feeling of the chakra running along her fried optic nerves. Her only reaction is an almost unnoticeable wince.

Actually seeing something, despite it only being the chakra pathways in Naruto's body, was a bit jarring. Tsubame was just so used to seeing nothing, to living in darkness, that the rare times she used her Byakugan she always had to reorient herself.

What she saw was incredible. Tsubame knew Naruto had an excess of chakra, she could feel it, but seeing it was another thing entirely. He was overflowing with it, and expelling so much of it without even meaning to.

After her shock wore off, Tsubame collected herself and smiled to herself when she saw the chakra starting to accumulate at the center of Naruto's forehead.

"Just like that Naruto, you're doing great." She encouraged and could feel the happiness radiating from the boy at her praise. Tsubame doesn't dwell on the fact she was probably the only one who's ever done so.

The woman smiles when she doesn't hear the sound of the leaf fluttering towards the ground.

"Sensei! I did it!" Naruto shouted, losing his concentration and causing the leaf to fall, but he didn't seem to notice, too overjoyed at having succeeded in the first place. "Whoa- what's with your eyes?"

It shouldn't have surprised her that Naruto wasn't familiar with the Byakugan, but it did. Kekkei Genkai were so coveted that everyone knew about them. She forgot that Naruto hadn't had anyone to teach him, to impart with him even the most basic knowledge of their world. The clan abilities wouldn't have been taught at the Academy, maybe mentioned in passing, but due to the secrecy, it wouldn't have been mentioned in depth.

"Take a seat." She commanded and Naruto immediately dropped cross-legged into the grass. She kneeled down in front of him, sitting on the back of her legs and staring straight at him, letting him openly gawk at her eyes. "You are aware that I am a member of the Hyuuga clan, correct?"

"Yep!"

"What do you know of Kekkei Genkai?" Tsubame questioned and Naruto brought his hand to his face in contemplation.

"Umm...Iruka-sensei talked about them, but it sounded boring so I didn't listen." He admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Tsubame merely nodded, no judgement present at his confession.

"Kekkei Genkai are abilities passed down genetically within specific clans. Within the Hyuuga clan, we are granted the Byakugan. When activated it gives the user a near three hundred-sixty degree diameter field of vision. The range of vision varies and can be improved with training. It also grants us the ability to see the chakra within beings. The Byakugan in particular is heralded as one of the 'Three Great Dojutsu', the other two being the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan and the Rinnegan." She explained, being careful not to reveal too much to Naruto. No matter that she was his teacher, the clan wouldn't appreciate her freely giving out so much information about their abilities.

"Cool." Naruto whispered in awe before realizing something. "But Sensei, how can you use it if you're blind?"

"My loss of vision occurred due to my optic nerves being disintegrated, however, the nerve wasn't completely destroyed. Though I no longer have my eyesight, when I activate the Byakugan, the chakra establishes a connection using the fried nerves and allows me to utilize the technique." Tsubame answered, the pain in her eyes beginning to blossom at the prolonged use of the Byakugan. However, there was still something she wanted to confirm before resting. "Now, you've been taught the Bunshin no Jutsu, correct?"

Naruto hesitated before answering. "Yeah, but I'm no good at it."

"Try it, I want to see something." Tsubame said, eyes focused on him. Naruto stood up, determined to get it right and not embarrass himself in front of his teacher.

She was intently focused on his chakra as Naruto made the correct hand signs for the technique. However, the clone that he created was nothing less than dismal. Tsubame's eyes widened as she saw just how much chakra he was expelling on such a simple technique. It was no wonder he couldn't do it correctly.

Before she could open her mouth, she was alerted to a fast approaching chakra signature. It alarmed her, but only because of the panic she felt coating the familiar presence.

Yuki dove into the clearing in a panic, landing on Tsubame's shoulder.

"What's wrong Yuki?" Tsubame asked, fear gathering in the pit of her stomach. Being the overprotective sister that she was, she sent her feathered friend to trail Neji on his escort mission. The hawk coming back in such a state was anything but comforting.

 _Neji was injured, nothing too serious but they're taking him straight to the hospital. They should be getting there soon, the moment we reached the gates I flew straight here._

"We're done for today Naruto." Tsubame managed to say before disappearing

 _I suspect they were after the Byakugan._ Yuki continued without prompting. _There were five of them, no distinguishing traits to pin them to one village. Two chuunin level and three jonin._

Tsubame's blood ran cold at Yuki's report. "What makes you suspect they were after the Byakugan."

 _They only feigned interest in the merchant. Once Gai was occupied they made their true target known._

Tsubame knew there were those after the Byakugan, the Hyuuga Affair was not that long in the past. Besides, it was known that the branch family had the curse seal in the event one of them was captured. The body would be useless once the sea was activated. What use could the attackers have had for a Hyuuga once the Byakugan was sealed?

Lost in her thoughts, Tsubame reached the hospital in record time. Now that she wasn't so occupied with Naruto, so suffocated by the Nine-Tail's chakra, she could feel her brother with no problem. She was ashamed she didn't notice the moment he was nearing the village.

"Tsubame-sama!" The blonde haired receptionist exclaimed in surprise at her sudden appearance. She didn't so much as look at the girl, flying past her in the direction of her brother. It didn't take her long to find him, she knew the hospital like the back of her hand and even if she wasn't following the trail of his chakra, would have likely been able to find him in no time at all.

"Tsubame-sama!" The nurses exclaimed when she strode into the hospital room, Yuki perched on her shoulder and giving her a view of the room. Neji was lying on the hospital bed, unconscious and unhealthily pale. Everyone moved out of her way as she rushed to his side, green chakra emitting from her hands and she examined her little brother.

There was nothing particularly alarming, cuts and bruises littered his body. The worst seemed to be a deep gash on his shoulder that had already been cleaned and bandaged. Seeing her little brother lying pale and unconscious in a hospital bed was a scene from only her worst nightmares. This it what she had always feared, it was the reason she didn't want him to be a ninja. Out of the village on missions, she couldn't protect him, she couldn't shield him. All she could do was sit around helpless and this was the result.

"Leave us." She commanded stonily. The nurses scurried off, but one person remained, that familiar chakra that exuded warmth and protection, but was tinged with an unusual sadness.

"Tsuba-" Gai started, unnaturally subdued.

"I said leave us." She repeated, more venom in her voice as her anger rose.

"I'm so-"

"I don't want to hear your apologies." She snapped, anger completely replacing concern as she whipped around to face the man, noticing the way he flinched at the anger on her face.

 _Tsubame_. Yuki cautioned but she wasn't listening.

"I asked one thing of you, to keep Neji safe, yet here we stand. You know he possess the Byakugan, you should have known an attack like this would take place at some point. You should have been ready. I knew you weren't fit to be a genin instructor but I trusted you regardless." Tsubame barked. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this full of fury, and she knew not all of it was directed towards the man in front of her. She knew it was unfair to place the blame on him for this, he was one man tasked with protecting four all but helpless individuals. The fact that all of them made it out alive was nothing short of a miracle when the skill level off the attacking ninja was taken into account. But this was easier, it was easier to place the blame on him, to not accept that fact that she was helpless to protect her little brother. "Leave."

This time he listened to her, and she didn't let herself feel guilty for her harsh words to the kind man. Instead, she grabbed the nearest chair and placed it next to Neji's bed. Sitting, she took her brother's limp hand in hers and refused to let go until he regained consciousness.

 **A/N: Ayo I'm alive, surprisingly. I'm not gonna lie, I didn't proofread this at all because I'm tired and I just wanted to get this to you guys before finals kill me. So, hope you enjoyed! (Also, I may or may not be on the lookout for a beta reader so if you're interested shoot me a message.)**

 **Also, addressing why Tsubame got her curse mark so late. Though it confused me, every answer I got to just when the Hyuuga got their curse mark told me it was given to branch members when the heir or heiress of the main house turns three (so on Hinata's third birthday).**

 **Also, Also, Tsubame is 23.**


	9. Chapter 9

_All men make mistakes, but a good man yields when he knows his course is wrong, and repairs the evil. The only crime is pride._

 _~Sophocles; Antigone_

Tsubame was akin to a mother hen while Neji was in the hospital. She mended him herself, brought his meals, did everything for him. No other nurses were even allowed in the room. Only she could treat him.

"I'm fine Nee-san." Neji said for what seemed like the hundredth time that day as Tsubame checked his wound. It was healed. A scar would be left, but it was miniscule compared to what it would have been if anyone else had treated it.

If the patient in front of her were anyone else she would have discharged them after they regained consciousness. However, Neji was already on his second day.

"You could have been killed." Tsubame said with a sigh, taking a seat in the chair next to the hospital bed. "I know that's what it means to be a shinobi, I've been active duty for over a decade, I've almost lost my own life more times than I can count. I thought I was ready for you to join this lifestyle but I don't think I'll ever be ready."

"This is the life fate has lead me to. There is no other path for me to take." Neji replied after a minute and Tsubame nodded. She knew that. It was the same reason she became a ninja. The lifestyle chose them, they didn't choose it.

"I know Neji, I know. That doesn't mean I'll stop worrying."

"I wouldn't expect you to. Luckily my older sister is the best medical ninja in the village." Tsubame grinned, Neji so rarely made anything akin to a joke anymore. She knew he was doing it for her sake.

"Well, let us get you out of here then."

…

Tsubame was at an impasse. She knew what needed to be done, it was the doing part that was causing her trouble.

Once they were home, Tsubame asked for the details of the mission from Neji. He made it known to her that Gai was actually injured, more so than himself. Apparently her little brother might not have made it home if it weren't for Gai taking a hit for him.

Looking back, she should have noticed the man was injured. However, she was too preoccupied with her brother to notice, to care.

She needed to apologize. Her emotions controlled her actions and she was unnecessarily cruel to the man. Her pride would take a dire hit.

 _It's the right thing to do._ Yuki reminded her, perched on her shoulder as she stood at the entrance to the hospital. She could sense Gai's chakra coming from inside.

"I'm aware, Yuki." Tsubame sighed before steeling herself and walking through the doors.

"T-Tsubame-sama!" She stuttered. Great, she had succeeded in making her comrades afraid of her.

"Good afternoon." Tsubame greeted cordially, mustering a small smile before breezing past the girl to Gai's room.

There were two med nin in there already, no doubt going through a round of treatment with him. Without faltering, she strode into the room and dismissed the two ninja.

"Tsu-"

"Let me speak." Tsubame interrupted, placing her hands above the very obvious wound on Gai's torso and beginning to knit together the wounded flesh. "I was harsh with you and you did not deserve it."

"I failed to protect-"

"You didn't though. Because of you, my little brother made it home with minimal injury. If it were a lesser ninja, I have no doubt that he would not have made it back at all."

Tsubame took a deep breath, feeling the chakra flowing through her hands and into Gai. The wound was bad, had no doubt been a lot worse before her ninja worked on him. It was a hair away from being life-threatening. Guilt twisted in her gut.

"You must understand, Neji is all I have, his safety and well being are my top priority. I have been the one to take care of him his whole life. It is difficult on me to not be able the one to take care of him anymore. I do not particularly like having to trust and rely on other people, but I am now in a position where I must put my trust in you to keep my brother safe. As you know, the Byakugan is highly sought after, this incident is only one of dozens that he will face, I know from experience. I was more frustrated at myself, at not being able to protect him than anything. Regardless, I should not have taken out my own frustrations on you, and for that, I apologize."

With a final sweep over Gai's torso, the green chakra faded from Tsubame's hands and she flexed her fingers.

"What a Moving Speech! Everyone should strive to be as Honest as you Tsubame-san! You do not need to fret My Magnificent Magnolia, all was forgiven from the start! Your concern for your brother is Admirable! I shall hop around the village three hundred times on one foot to make up for allowing your brother to be injured!" Tsubame fought the urge to shy away from Gai, despite the fact that his volume was once again giving her a headache.

Magnolias. They represented nobility. It was probably the best he'd done by far.

"That is not necessary Gai-san. Besides, though I healed your wound, you should stay away from strenuous activity for at least two days as the muscles heal and settle." She advised seriously, stepping to her role as the head of the hospital.

"Two days-"

"No protests Gai-san." Tsubame interjected before he could complete his protest. "If I am putting my brothers life in your hands, I am going to ensure that you are in peak condition. No strenuous activity for two days, light activity is permitted, and I mean light by normal standards, not light by your standards. Yuki will be keeping an eye on you as to make sure you adhere to my instructions." Tsubame knew all too well that Maito Gai was not one to listen to the advice given to him by medics. Rest wasn't in his vocabulary, and she was the only one who ever had even the slightest but of success in getting him to actually listen.

"Your Dedication to your patient's recovery is Extraordinary as always my Magnificent Magnolia! I will adhere your instructions if only because of your Tenacity! If I should fail I will do three hundred push-ups with Ningame on my back!" He shouted.

 _So loud._ Yuki commented, ruffling his feathers. _Must I keep an eye on him? I don't think my ears can take it._

Tsubame shot her feathered friend a piercing look in lieu of a response.

"Your discharge papers are already signed so you are free to leave whenever you wish." Tsubame said and turned to leave, but stopped in the doorway.

Turning her head, the corner of her lips lifted, if only the slightest. "Thank you Gai-san."

If Yuki noticed red spread across Gai's cheeks, well, it wasn't any of his business.

…

The following months were met with an increased workload on all parts. Tsubame stayed busier than ever at the hospital, and Neji and his team were on missions more often than not.

Konoha was in a team of peace, but that didn't mean they could fall prey to complacency. It was a deadly thing. When one gets too comfortable with peace, they are unprepared when it gives way to war. It had not been long since they were at war.

The hospital in particular was still reeling from the loss of Tsunade. She had been gone for over a decade, but the hole she left was a big one to fill. Tsubame was doing the best she could, but she was hard to live up too.

The hospital had without a doubt improved, but it was nowhere near what it had been when Tsunade was in charge.

Tsubame's recent project had been expanding Tsunade's research on a full proof contraceptive. Unexpected pregnancy was a common problem among kunoichi, especially with how often men and women were on missions together. The tension and adrenaline of missions made it easy to turn into something intimate.

Not to mention missions when seduction played a factor. Kunoichi didn't want to have to worry about getting pregnant when trying to obtain important intel.

Tsunade made leaps and bounds on the subject, but left before it could be completed. Tsubame picked up the research, and was tentatively working on a seal that could be applied and would create a barrier around the eggs, stopping the sperm from being able to complete the fertilization process.

The hardest part was Tsubame really didn't have much of a way to test the seal. It was an awkward conversation to breach with anyone, plus there was the off chance that the seal didn't work and someone ended up pregnant because of her.

"Tsubame-sama, the Hokage has summoned you." The blonde receptionist, Aiko, she had to stop thinking of her as just 'the blonde receptionist' said and she nodded once in acknowledgement before closing the book on her desk and standing. She knew what the meeting would be about, or rather who.

"Tsunade-san." Hiruzen greeted when she walked through the door.

"Hokage-sama." She bowed before folding her hands in front of her. "I am assuming you wish you a report on Naruto."

"You are correct."

"He has been improving at a steady rate and I believe his people skills have also marginally improved. His pranks have all but ceased now that he has an adult figure in his life giving him adequate attention. Though many a people now give me looks and talk about me behind my back, there are a few who have begun to treat Naruto with at least basic human decency, mostly those who I have personally saved and respect me."

The Hokage nodded thoughtfully, a pleased look on his face.

"And how have you been coping with the chakra?"

Tsubame paused for a moment before answering. "It is…difficult to explain. The Fox's chakra is there, I feel it every moment that Naruto is in my presence and it is never a pleasant feeling. However, Naruto's own chakra is also there, buried beneath the fox. That is what I hold on to, what I force myself to concentrate on. And…he grows on you."

Tsubame couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face. Naruto certainly had grown on her. He was so _good_. It was baffling how a child that had gone through so much, endured so much hate, came out like Naruto, to have so much love for life, for everyone. She had never seen anything like it before and in the span of a few months, Tsubame knew Naruto had made her life brighter. She knew she would fight and defend him tooth and nail.

"I see. These results have exceeded my expectations. You continue to be of great service to not only me personally, but the village as a whole Tsubame-san. I offer you my sincerest thanks for all you do."

"It is an honor to be able to serve you Hokage-sama."

 **A/N: Hello wonderful people! More Gai and Tsubame interaction for you. I'm pretty excited because we're going to be getting to the Chuunin exams in the next few chapters and that's when stuff really starts to kick off. I can't bring myself to proofread this so I'm sorry but I'm just getting home from work and I wanted to get this chapter to you guys so sorry for any mistakes. I love all of you who continue to read this fic and comment/fav/follow (especially comment, my heart does a little flip when I get the email). Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
